Refrigerators are home appliances that are able to freeze or preserve fresh foods, such as meats, fruits, beverages, and the like, in predetermined storage compartments, using a four-step-cycle of compressing, condensing, expanding and evaporating refrigerant. Such a refrigerator may have a cabinet including a storage compartment, a door coupled to the cabinet to open and close the storage compartment, a cold air generating compartment accommodating an evaporator to generate cold air, and a machine compartment accommodating components, such as a compressor and a condenser and the like.
According to some configurations of a refrigerator, the cold air generating compartment is provided in a rear of the storage compartment. For example, a refrigerating compartment or freezing compartment and the cold air generating compartment are partitioned by a partition wall. The machine compartment is provided in a rear portion under the storage compartment.